This invention relates generally to panel assemblies with switch actuators for selecting available options provided by the associated electrical/electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a universal control panel assembly adaptable at final assembly to any variation of selectable options thereby permitting stockage of a single piece part to be used in the various configurations made available.
It is common practice for a manufacturer of a product to provide certain model variations of that product to meet the market demand. This is true regardless of the nature of the product, be it mechanical, electrical or electronic in nature. These model variations are needed to accommodate the various options that the manufacturer perceives to be in demand.
Usually such model variations necessitate the stocking in inventory of all of the different piece parts comprising the different models. This is particularly so with regard to electronic apparatus which conventionally is rich in options available from the manufacturer. This requires that the manufacturer not only stock different component parts in inventory, but to coordinate the location and availability of the same for use during final assembly. It makes it particularly difficult to effect the special operations for those non-standard orders or custom products. The model assembler must first identify the particular component parts necessary, from drawings, parts list or the like. Then he or she must physically obtain them and, finally, assemble them in the correct sequence, all of which may be reasonably unfamiliar to him or her because of the special or custom aspect thereof.
In any event, the stocking of the differing piece parts for each model variation necessarily adds substantially to the overall manufacturing costs. What is needed is a manner and/or means to reduce the necessary component parts. It would not only reduce stocking requirements but would provide for more efficient assemblage by reason of the fact that the worker could gain more proficiency in the fabrication of the models being offered.